First Love
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: Naruto has always loved Sasuke but he'd never had the courage to tell him, he was so close to doing so during graduation but chickened out. After graduation the two moved further and further adrift till the point where they lost contact. What happens 3 years later when they meet once again? SasuNaru, AU, Rated M, OOCness (On Sasuke's part mainly) Sorry, I really suck at summaries.


**First Love**

**Summary: **Naruto has always loved Sasuke but he'd never had the courage to tell him, he was so close to doing so during graduation but chickened out. After graduation the two moved further and further adrift till the point where they lost contact. What happens 3 years later when they meet once again?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; sadly!

**Warnings:** OOCness (On Sasuke's part mainly)

**What I Listened To:**

Wake Up – Framing Hanley

The Fantasy – 30 Seconds To Mars

Stutter – My Darkest Days

Labyrinth – OOMPH

Anywhere But Here – Mayday Parade

Lie To Me (Denial) – Red

All I Want – A Day To Remember

Pretty Vegas – INXS

4am – Lostprophets

I'm Not A Vampire – Falling In Reverse

Inside It's Raining – Art Of Dying

In The End – Black Veil Brides

Kill The DJ – Green Day

Breathe You In – Papa Roach

Dead Walker Texas Ranger – Sleeping With Sirens

Don't Wake Me – Skillet

Stay Away From My Friends – Pierce The Veil

Why – Secondhand Serenade

Stockholm Syndrome – Muse

Iris (Goo-Goo Dolls Cover) – Sleeping With Sirens

**Chapter 1**

It had been years since they'd seen each other; after graduation they'd moved further and further apart, until the point where they didn't speak; let alone see each other anymore. Now 3 years later and Naruto had come to terms with the fact that he loved Sasuke, but it was too late; He'd lost contact with Sasuke years ago and didn't know where he was or if he even still lived in Kyoto, let alone Japan.

Slowly walking towards the bus stop in hopes of getting an early bus home, when a flashy black Aston Martin DBS drove by and because it had been raining earlier that day the water on the side of the road splashed over Naruto, soaking him to the bone. Naruto growled Today was just not Naruto's day; He had to work late because the café was busy and they were short on staff, his alarm didn't work this morning causing him to be late, then the bus he was on broke down on the way to work making him be even later; now this. Why did life have to be such a bitch? The only good thing about his day was that it was Friday and he now had two days to do whatever he pleased.

After being splashed by the bastard in the Aston Martin, Naruto sat down under the bus shelter shivering from a mixture of the cold winter air and the freezing water still lingering on his skin; to Naruto luck a bus arrived 5 minutes later.

When Naruto finally got home, he took of his soaked through clothing, leaving him in just his boxers, then he sluggishly flopped down onto his queen size bed with an exasperated sigh. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day then today.

Deciding he needed a shower, Naruto lazily crawled of his bed and walked in the direction of the on-suit bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he striped from his boxers before stepping into the shower; making sure the water was at the right temperature, once he was certain the temperature was fine he put his bright blonde mop of hair under the lukewarm water.

After his much needed shower Naruto decided to go to sleep; today had been a really stressful day for the blonde. He put his silky blue pyjamas on before slipping into bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Naruto sprang up from the confines of his bed thinking that he was late for work again; when it came to Naruto that it was now official the weekend, two days where he can relax and do whatever he likes until Monday morning when he has to go back to work.

It was moments like these when Naruto wondered what life would be like if Sasuke was still around and if he had confessed his feelings to him when they had graduated; would they still be friends, or would they be together as in a couple? There were so many possibilities that made Naruto wish he could somehow go back in time and tell Sasuke how he felt; god, why did he have to chicken out at the last moment?

Even though Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in around 3 years now, his feelings for the Uchiha never changed, he was still madly in love with him and it seemed that every day he was away from the Uchiha his feelings grew stronger; if that was even possible. Naruto knew that if he ever got the chance to see Sasuke again he would defiantly tell him how he felt about him; even though he should have done it ages ago, like they say: it's better late then never.

With toughs thoughts out of the way Naruto just decided to carry on his life the way he had the past 2-3 years; alone.

Deciding that he didn't want to be in his lonesome apartment for much longer; especially since he had no one there to keep him company, he got ready and left his little house so he could just go for a quite stroll around the park.

Naruto liked to be in the park, it was calm and relaxing; it also brought back so many good memories from the past, the majority of them included Sasuke when they use to play in this exact park when they where younger. Did Naruto ever mention how much he missed Sasuke; sometimes he missed him so much it hurt. Naruto wondered if Sasuke ever missed him.

After strolling around the park aimlessly for a while Naruto's legs started to ache so he sat down on the nearest bench, whilst admiring his surroundings.

The park was lovely; especially on a sunny day like it was today. The radiant sunlight reflected on the flowers in the garden causing them to glimmer all in a different colour depending on the type of flower. Naruto was momentarily broke from his daydream when a random, but oh so familiar stranger slumped down next to him.

It started to bug him that this guy was so familiar, but since he could only see less than half of the guys face, he was not entirely sure why. The man could obviously tell that someone was looking at him because he turned around and made eye contact with Naruto.

When the man finally turned around; Naruto realised why the man was so familiar. The guy sitting right next to him was the love of his life Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. The man that Naruto had been pinning over for around 3 years, the only person that Naruto had ever had feelings for in his short life and he had seen some very good looking people.

The guy now known as Sasuke Uchiha looked at Naruto in thought; like he recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. This hurt Naruto more then he wanted to admit. Sasuke hadn't remembered him in the short time of only 3 years. It was just when Sasuke was about to speak Naruto stopped him.

"Save it…if you can't remember who I am then we truly never were friends. Yeah, that's right, I still remember you and as a matter of fact I could never forget you since I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I was going to tell you at graduation, bur chickened out. Well, it doesn't matter now, because it seems to be that you never really did like me enough to remember who I am." Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face; he was so frustrated and hurt.

Before Sasuke could retaliate, Naruto was running away back to his small apartment where he would be alone; again.

But what Naruto didn't know was as soon as he had started to run away, Sasuke had sprung into action making it so he was not far behind, hoping he didn't lose sight of him cause he could not remember his way around town.

Naruto only realised someone was following him when he heard laboured breathing coming from behind him. He turned around to see an out of breath Sasuke leaning on a lamppost, trying to get the much needed air back into his deprived lungs. When Sasuke had finally got his breath back he stalked over to the frozen blonde.

"Is what you said in the park true? Have you really loved me for longer then you can remember?" Sasuke asked sceptically; he really needed to know.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke suspiciously before asking rudely. "Why do you even want to know? I though you had forgotten who I was!"

He looked away from Sasuke as soon as he had said that. He really hoped him and Sasuke could at least be friends again; that didn't mean he was going to let Sasuke of easily.

"I just need to know, before I tell you the reason why. I really need you to tell me if you were telling the truth or if you just said it in the heat of the moment." Sasuke stated with an underlying hint of annoyance present in his voice.

"Yes, I was telling the truth, I have and always will love you and that won't change for anyone." Naruto sheepishly shuffled his feet, hoping Sasuke would just tell him why he needed to know so badly.

"Good because I have always loved you too. Do you wanna know the reason why I wasn't sure who you were?" Sasuke said with a hint of pride; he felt happier when Naruto looked up at him with a bashful smile.

"Yes" Naruto simply stated. Sasuke just smiled at Naruto; not one of his normal half assed smiles, a full blown smile; not something you would normally see.

"Okay then, here goes. It's all because after graduation Sakura told me that you had a girlfriend. This meant that I had no chance in hell in being with you for two reasons; 1, you were already taken and 2, you were straight. I had no reason to not believe her since you never told me otherwise. So eventually you and me moved further apart which was kinda my fault; I couldn't stand the idea of ever seeing you with your 'supposed' girlfriend, or anyone else at that matter. This meant that eventually we ended up not talking to each other anymore; so I left Kyoto. While I was gone I tried so hard to forget you, it started to work when it came to the point where I could no longer remember what you looked like. Then I got a job offer in this area and here I am. That is probably why when I saw you I could recognise you, but I wasn't entirely sure it was you; if that makes any sense." Finally after that really long speech, Sasuke took a long breath of air and lent against the lamppost for the second time that day.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say, that was a lot to take in all in one go, but to say Naruto was happy was an understatement; he was over the moon.

Out of nowhere Naruto pounces on Sasuke, causing then both to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Do you know how long I have been yearning to hear you say that?" Sasuke didn't answer since he knew that Naruto's last statement was a rhetorical question. So instead he leans down for a quick peck on the lips which Naruto eagerly returns.

Once Naruto and Sasuke had finally got up off the floor they both decided to go to the nearest café so they could catch up on 3 years of not seeing one another. When they arrived at the café they both sat down at a window seat. Naruto having sat on the left while Sasuke on the right.

"So, how have you been these last few years? You look like you have been doing well." Naruto asked politely, trying to get the conversation going since Sasuke has never really been the one for talking, let alone starting a conversation.

Sasuke gave Naruto a pleasant smile before replying. "Yeah, I have been doing fine thanks. Now own a business with my brother, Itachi. That has been successful so far. That is actually the reason why I'm back in Kyoto. We got a merge/business offer in this area that we accepted. Now we are bringing half of our business here and leaving the other half where it is. This will hopefully get us better profits. So basically I'm now CEO of half of Itachi's and my company, How about you?" Sasuke was smiling with pride when he finished answering Naruto's question.

"Um… Well nothing extravagant really. I live in a small apartment on the out skirts of town. I am at this exact moment unemployed and have been for a while since no one will employ me since I'm supposedly loud and obnoxious. I'm living of my job seekers benefit, which is why I only really ever eat Ramen for the fact that it is affordable and within my price range. Is there anything else I might possibly add to tell you how amazingly suckish my life is? Oh yeah, my bed collapsed from extensive use and the springs sprang from their confines within the mattress leaving me with the floor." After Naruto's really long speech he looked up at Sasuke to see what his reaction was. When he looked up he was met with Sasuke's normal stoic façade.

"You really do have it rough, Huh!" Sasuke questioned subconsciously asking no one in-particular.

Naruto just smiled at Sasuke timidly hoping he didn't change his view on him just because of his lifestyle and his poor housing accommodation.

When Sasuke smiled at him happily Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Sasuke had made a face like he had just came up with an ingenious plan; not hard to believe considering Sasuke was a prodigy and all.

Naruto's prediction happened to be true; Sasuke had come up with an idea that Naruto was not sure how to take. "How about you come live with me? My house is big enough for the two of us!" Sasuke suggested out of the kindness of his heart; who was Naruto to refuse?

"Um… Sure, if that doesn't bother you in anyway; I don't want to be a burden." Naruto doubtfully agreed.

"Yeah, there is no problem. It would be nice for us to catch up and get to no each other more; again." Sasuke said, the whole time looking at Naruto. "So, shall we go then? Once we've got our order of course." Sasuke continued eagerly; well as eager as an Uchiha could get.

After they had both been served, they walked out of the café with there now steaming hot cups of coffee. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked sceptically, whilst taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm not sure. How about we go to your house, get your possessions then take it to my house and decided from there. What do you think?" Sasuke suggested, whilst also taking a swig from his coffee.

"Yeah, sounds good." After that was decided the two of them civilly talked while walking to Naruto's apartment complex.

When Naruto's apartment complex came into view he got a bit nervous, he had never invited, let alone let anyone into his apartment. He was embarrassed of where he lived, it made him feel so self conscious; his house was not one of the nicest houses known to man.

A couple of minutes later they reached the apartment complex; Naruto was just glad that Sasuke didn't make a comment. Once they approached Naruto's front door he got his keys out and unlocked the door slowly so that Sasuke didn't see his home just for a few more seconds.

When they got inside Naruto and Sasuke took of their shoes and then Naruto ventured towards to kitchen. "Hey, Sasuke do you want anything to drink? I know we just came back from the café, but my coffee is cold and I hardly drank any." Naruto asked when he finally reached the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, what do you have?" Sasuke shouted back from the living room whilst taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I have Water, Cola and Beer; did any of them interest you?" Naruto questioned whilst rummaging through his fridge.

"The Beer sounds good." He replied in a way that Sasuke Uchiha never would. He was acting really weird and was kinda worrying Naruto.

"Beer it is." Naruto stated, speaking to no one in-particular. He got Sasuke's desired drink whilst also grabbing himself one before entering the living room and handing one of the ice cold drinks to Sasuke.

"Thanks" Sasuke thanked Naruto politely then he opened his can and took a swig of the chilled content. Naruto just raised a curious eyebrow at Sasuke before doing exactly the same.

"So, are you okay with me living with you? I know that you where the one that suggested it, but I don't want to be a burden."

"I don't mind, as long as you don't make to much mess. I know I haven't lived there for much over a week at most, but my house is still my pride and joy, it's like my sanctuary, I have only just got it to the way it use to be." Naruto just looked at Sasuke like he was insane. He had never seen him act like this and it was kinda hard to get use to.

"How did you get a house so fast considering you have only just moved back here?" It was Sasuke's turn to give Naruto a look, but his was different; he was looking at him like he was an idiot; obviously Naruto hadn't truly listened to what Sasuke had said because if he had heard the last thing he had said he probably would have understood.

"I never got rid of my old house, it still belongs to me; has since I left. I was using it as a holiday home. I have been back to Kyoto since I left, over the last three summer holidays I stayed in my old home. I did contemplate going to see you, but every time I was close to leaving and going to your old apartment an image of seeing you with someone else popped into my head and made me change my mind, it was also for the fact that I didn't know if you had moved house or not; I think if I had gone to see you it would have been a waist of time considering you have a new apartment."

"Oh… I had never though of that."

"Obviously" Sasuke said jokingly.

"Shut Up"

"Make me!"

"Being childish now are we I never thought I would see the day that an Uchiha would act childish."

Sasuke just smirked. "Well, are you going to make me, 'Shut Up' or not?"

"You're on Sasuke."

Naruto stealthily put his drink down before jumping off the couch he had been seated on to pounced on Sasuke.

Now seated on Sasuke's lap, Naruto smiled in triumph. "That made you shut up, but I've something to make you speechless."

With that said, Naruto swopped down and gave Sasuke a passionate kiss. Naruto was in heaven, this was the first time ever that he'd kissed Sasuke; if you don't count the time in High School when they'd 'accidently' kissed.

Naruto was so glad that Sasuke was finally with him and what made it even better was that Sasuke returned his feelings. After a while of kissing the two pulled away and smiled at each other in complete bliss; they had both found their first love.

TBC…?


End file.
